Obedience
by Rubyclaw
Summary: When Bard nearly burns down the manor again, Sebastian decides it's time to try a new approach to teaching the blond cook how to behave.


"Bardroy!" Sebastian shouted sharply as he bolted to the kitchen. "How many times do I have to tell you that a flamethrower is _NOT_ a cooking utensil?!" He found the charred excuse for a cook smoking a cigarette and scratching the back of his head like he always did when he knew he was in trouble.

"I wasn't tryinna cook with it this time..." the cook muttered, averting his eyes.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Sebastian asked him, almost losing his patience.

"I saw a spider..." Sebastian let out a deep, irritated sigh. He knew the young master ordered him not to brutally murder any of the other servants, but sometimes Sebastian seriously considered doing it anyway. Of course, after the contract was complete, there wouldn't be anyone to protect them...

He dismissed the thought. Even brutal murder got boring after the first thousand years. Everything got boring after the first thousand years. Sebastian sighed again.

"You know I'm going to have to do something about this. This is the fifth time you've destroyed the kitchen by flamethrower. Confiscating it won't do; I took away your explosives and you still managed to blow up the place twice without them." Bardroy shifted uncomfortably back and forth. "So the question arises, what _am_ I going to do with you?" That must have came out much more threatening than Sebastian had intended because suddenly Bard was on his knees begging for his life.

"Please don't hurt me Sebastian, I promise it won't happen again! I'll do whatever you want, honest." Suddenly the demon had a sick idea. He smirked a little.

"Fine. I need to teach you how to be obedient. Come with me." He turned and started walking.

"Wait, where are we going?" Bard asked, not moving. Sebastian smirked a little.

"My bedroom," the butler answered simply. Bard swallowed nervously, but didn't argue. As the pair were walking up the stairs, Sebastian tried to read Bard's pheromones a little. He was definitely afraid or nervous, but there was something else there too. Arousal? Excitement even? It was difficult to tell. They arrived at the bedroom and Sebastian closed the door behind them. The bedroom was incredibly plain. Sebastian had no need for belongings, other than the clothes that were neatly tucked away in his wardrobe.

"What's this about?" Bard asked, sounding a lot calmer than he acted. "You sure we can't just take care of this in the kitchen or somethin'?"

"Of course not. The kitchen is a horrible place. Of course, I suppose we'll end up cleaning it anyways... But never mind. Hold still." Sebastian took off his tie and went to try and tie it around the cook's eyes. Bard stepped back a little and gasped in shock. The cigarette fell out of his mouth. Quick as a flash Sebastian caught it before it could touch the wooden floorboards. The butler sighed again. "It's almost as though you _want_ to burn down the whole mansion." He opened his mouth and put out the lit cigarette on his tongue. Bardroy's face blushed a hot red, much to the demon's satisfaction. Sebastian flicked away the cigarette. "Now, I told you not to move. You're supposed to do everything I say, remember?" Bardroy nodded and blushed harder. Sebastian tied the tie around his eyes, and this time he didn't resist. "That's better. I'll take it off if you behave well enough to deserve it." Bard nodded again, and he seemed more relaxed than before. More submissive.

Sebastian smirked again. "There we go, that's better." He gently laid two fingers on Bard's lips and pulled them apart, sliding his fingers inside the cook's mouth and feeling him lick them. He used magic to take off his clothes and put them on the floor. Undressing the regular way would interrupt him. Besides, his partner was blindfolded anyways. "That's good. Very good." Sebastian was becoming aroused much faster than he had expected. He pulled his hand out of Bard's mouth and started taking off the other man's shirt. Bard let him. "Kneel down. On your knees." The cook obeyed. The demon took his face in one hand and started teasing his lips with the tip of his cock. "Come on, you know what to do." The cook opened his mouth and licked the tip of Sebastian's member lightly before he grabbed the shaft and pushed the tip into his mouth. Sebastian moaned as he sucked and twisted, pleasuring the tip with his tongue.

Bardroy was rougher than Sebastian had expected. That was good. The demon groaned and thrusted slightly, enjoying himself more than he had in a long time. "That's it. Just like that. Good..." Bard tried to take more of it and he choked. "Damn... Bite down a little. I want to feel your teeth." The other man obeyed, and Sebastian shouted with pleasure. "Yes, good boy... You're being _very_ good... I should reward you..." Bardroy groaned as he sucked, sending vibrations down Sebastian's shaft. The demon butler came a little bit, and he felt Bardroy gag on his seed. "Swallow it!" he ordered. The cook choked some more, but he obeyed. "That's it. Good boy." Sebastian pulled his cock out of the other man's mouth and Bardroy coughed again, wiping his lips with one hand.

"God, Sebastian..." he breathed, frustrated and blushing hotly.

"I have to teach you to listen somehow. Would you prefer a different learning method?" Bardroy swallowed hard, but otherwise didn't respond. "I asked you a question, Bard. Answer me: would you like me to continue or not?"

"Fuck you," he whispered, his face still red as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly he started chuckling nervously: "Sure. Why not? It's a little too late to stop at this point."

"Alright," Sebastian smirked. "Go ahead and stand up now." Bard searched with a hand to find the edge of the bed and used it to help himself up.

"Can I take this off now?" Bard grunted as he stood.

"Maybe in a bit. If you behave well enough."

"God you're a pervert." He leaned forward and kissed Sebastian on the lips completely on his own. That was surprising. He had been so resistant earlier. Then again, a lot of humans did find Sebastian's current form attractive.

It didn't take much effort to take control of the kiss and force the blindfolded man onto the bed. Of course, Bard had stopped fighting him; that much was clear. He had even opened his mouth and started tasting the butler's lips. Sebastian opened his own mouth and sucked on the cook's tongue, letting him do the same. The demon hadn't spent all that time learning how to tie a cherry stick into a knot with his tongue for nothing.

When he had tired of kisses Bard's lips, he moved on to the other man's neck and down his collarbone to his chest, leaving several hickeys and shallow bites as he went down. The cook groaned and cried out, clutching at the sheets in ecstasy. Sebastian touched the other man's chest, curiously feeling his muscles and battle scars, gently biting his nipples, resisting the urge to be more violent. He wasn't sure why Bard's body had so intrigued him. Something about the way he surrendered to his desires, they way they consumed him, the smell of a soul being polluted by its own lust... The demon found it enticing. He wanted more.

Sebastian had made his way down to Bardroy's navel and kissed it seductively as he felt the other man's crotch through his pants, the other hand still firmly holding down Bardroy's chest. He pulled the fabric off with ease and started feeling the other man's cock, touching and pinching the sensitive areas on the inside of his thighs, hearing the man's breath catch in his throat as he did so.

"Se... Sebastian!" Bard pleaded, weakly thrusting his hips upward against the butler's touch. "Please... please..." Sebastian stopped kissing his navel and smiled.

"Please what?" the demon teased. "Be specific now." Bardroy let out a loud, frustrated cry as the butler kissed closer and closer to his erection without actually touching it.

"Fuck, anything! Anything your sick, perverted mind can think of, just _please_ let me cum!" Sebastian let out a deep, sadistic chuckle.

"Oh, I'll let you finish..." he said, "...if you behave well enough." Bardroy let out a loud, disappointed groan as Sebastian licked the precum off of his slit and started lazily sucking the tip of his penis: hard enough to keep him excited, but not enough to give him the release he craved. Bardroy's cries grew louder and more desperate as he went on. Suddenly Sebastian paused, letting go of the blonde cook and licking his own fingers, soaking them in saliva. Bardroy, of course, couldn't see a thing, so while he let out a deep, relieved breath, he soon became a little anxious as to what the butler was planning.

"Sebastian... wh... what are you –" he cut himself off with a sharp cry of pain and pleasure as Sebastian's middle finger penetrated his asshole. Sebastian gave him his pointer finger as well, and the resulting cry was equally pleasing.

"G-God, Sebastian! Ahg..."

"Shhh..." Sebastian whispered, thrusting his fingers in and out, stretching the tight opening. "Try to relax. If you tense up, you're only going to make it worse for yourself." Bardroy's breathing became shallow and quick as Sebastian repeatedly touched the same spot over and over, stroking the other man's throbbing cock as he did so.

"Please..." Bard begged again weakly. "Please, Sebastian..." he didn't sound like he could hold it any longer.

"Alright. You've been good enough. Come on..." He gave Bardroy's cock a few more strong tugs and the cook moaned loudly as he came, shooting two long strands of semen onto his own chest. Sebastian let go of his cock and pulled his fingers out, softly licking up the other man's cum and consequently some of the sweat on his chest. "There we go. That's what you get when you listen to me. I reward you." Sebastian crawled back over him and untied his tie from around the cook's face. Bard looked up at him, his dazed blue eyes staring back full of dreamy, satisfied lust. He was seeing the butler's naked body for the first time, and he liked what he saw.

Sebastian kissed him firmly on the lips, and Bard kissed back, exhausted. That was no good. The demon's needs weren't satisfied yet. he laid down next to his exhausted lover, kissing him again and trying to pull him in top of his body. Sebastian started manipulating his own pheromones, trying to arouse his partner once more. It took a bit, but it worked.

"Do you think you could go one more round?" Sebastian enticed.

"I don't... It felt good, but I don't wanna get fucked like that twice in a row."

"That's not what I meant," Sebastian clarified. "I want _you_ to fuck _me_."

"Tch. You're a pervert." Despite this accusation, he was more than happy to wait patiently for Sebastian to turn onto his hands and knees.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot, _do it._ You're supposed to do everything I say."

"Tch." Bard got into position over him and penetrated him roughly. Sebastian shouted and laughed with pleasure. He hardly ever felt anything. He _needed_ it to hurt, and so far Bardroy's rough, dry thrusts were more than enough to please him.

"Come on, come on, harder!" He certainly would've been bleeding if it weren't for his supernatural ability to heal. It wasn't long before Sebastian felt the orgasm ripple through his body. He shouted and laughed again. Bard came soon afterwards with a low grunt, and the cook all but collapsed into the butler's bed. Sebastian could've gone another round, but he restrained himself. Humans are delicate. He didn't want his new toy to break so quickly. He settled for a firm kiss on the lips.

"You're the devil," Bardroy breathed, his eyes glowing with infatuation.

"Not exactly," Sebastian answered. "Rest. I can handle dinner." The butler stood and dressed himself again. Bard had laid back in the bed again, taking a moment to catch his breath. Sebastian checked his watch. Only an hour until dinner had to be ready. He'd have to be quick.

"Wait!" Bard pleaded, blushing heavily and sitting up as Sebastian was halfway out the door. "Can we… again, sometime?" Sebastian smirked.

"Perhaps," he answered simply. "If you behave well enough." He savored the cooks look of anguish for a moment before shutting the door.


End file.
